Just give a reason
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: -Bella.- Contesto el. -¿Que es lo que quieres Cristian? ¿Que sea tu puta?
1. Chapter 1

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Ser o parecer

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Capitulo 1:

Pov Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella Scott Swan tengo 16 años, mis padres son Roger Scott y Marie Swan, mis hermanos son Edward y Antony Scott Swan ambos gemelos, son 5 años mayor que yo. Mis mejores amigos son Anastasia Steele, Katherine Kavanagh, Mía Grey, Ethan Kavanagh, José Rodríguez, Elliot Grey y Cristian Grey, hermanos de Mía y Elliot. Ana sale con José, Elliot con Kate, y Mía con Ethan. Ah si y Cristian sale con Elena Lincoln una de las amigas de su mamá.

Recuerdo que desde era niña siempre he estado enamorada de Cristian pero el solo me ve como su mejor "amigo", digo amigo por que siempre hablamos de coches, aviones, barcos y armas, bueno yo soy la que habla de armas, el no me ha dicho con sus propias palabras, pero siento que es así. Compartimos varias cosas en común, pero el problemas es que yo soy como la típica hipster del grupo de el grupo fresa de la escuela, la que lleva buenas notas, la que anda en patineta, la que ha leído mas de 15 libros en un año, la rara del grupo.

Es raro por que mi familia es una de las más poderosas de toda Europa y Australia, parte de Asia y America, junto con las familias de Ana, Kate y Cristian. Mi familia se dedica a la fabricación de armas, automóviles, celulares, bueno a eso se dedica la empresa de mi padre, en cambio la de mi madre producción de productos ecológicos.

En este mismo momento me estoy preparando para ir a la escuela, hoy me he decidido por una playera que tiene tres helados en la parte superior, mis amados converse, un pantalones de mezclilla, un gorro gris, mis típicos lentes sin aumento, y mi mochila del perro Jake en donde metí el ipad que Cristian me regalo en mi cumpleaños. Y salí de mi cuarto rumbo al comedor para desayunar. Cuando llegue ya estaban ahí Edward, Antony, y mis padres, así que decidí que era mejor no desayunar este día, con mucho cuidado trate de tomar las llaves de mi aston martin vanquish 07 pero gracias a mi buena suerte(sarcasmo) , al momento de agarrarlas moví la esfera que había en la mesita, se cayo haciendo un gran estruendo, haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos y fueran a ver que había pasado, cuando llegaron y vieron mi cara se empezaron a carcajear, así que empecé a moverme lentamente hacia la puerta unas voces me detuvieron.

-Ey tu, no has desayunado- Dijeron Antony y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Mis padres me voltearon a ver enojados.

-Isabella ¿Cómo que no vas a comer?- Pregunto mi madre.

-Mami, ya se me hace tarde, comeré algo enguanto llegue, te lo juro.- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Be…-Intento decir mi padre pero me salí de la casa y fui directo hacia mi carro, me subí en el y arranque antes de que salieran ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la escuela vi el Camaro z28 de José, al y a Ana saliendo de el, a lado de su carro estaba la Yamaha r15 de Ethan, el y Mía recargados en ella, a su lado estaba el Ferrari f430 de Kate, quien estaba todavía montaba en el chocando su celular. Estacione mi carro a su lado, y me di cuenta que no venia con Elliot, y tampoco se veía el carro de Cristian. Me baje del carro, al mismo tiempo que Kate.

-¿Dónde están Elliot y Cristian?- Le pregunte cuando la hube saludado.

-Elliot hoy va a venir con Cristian, y pues dijo que cuando iban saliendo recibieron una llamada de tus padres para que Cristian pasara a tu casa.- OH NO.

-Cre…- Me interrumpió el sonido de un carro entrando a toda prisa al estacionamiento y vi el porshe 918 de Cristian estacionándose a lado de José y Ana. Cristian apago el carro y bajo rápidamente de el azotando la puerta, se acerco rápidamente a mi, tomando me de los antebrazos fuertemente, estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza.

-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE CARAJO HOY NO COMISTE?!- Me grito mientras me apretaba con más fuerza.

-Yo…

Me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera continuar.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON QUE SE TE HACIA TARDE! ¡POR QUE NO ES CIERTO!- Se me olvidaba decirles eso, mi amigo me obliga a comer y se enoja cuando no como.

-Cris…Cristian…io…yo…-Sentí que su agarre se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, me empezó a picar, y se me empezaron a escapar lagrimas de los ojos, agache la mirada.- Lo siento.

Me soltó inmediatamente y subí el rostro para ver su cara, toda la ira que había en su expresión desaparecido dejando pasó al miedo y preocupación, nunca se había comportado así conmigo, ni tampoco me había apretado tan fuerte, me fue soltando y bajo las manos a su costado, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y vi que eran Elliot y Ethan, me empezaron a rozar los brazos, me desconecte y solo fui conciente de los gritos de Kate, Ana y Mía.

-¿NO TE CANSAS DE HACERLE DAÑO?

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA CRISTIAN!

-¡MALDITO PENDEJO, HIJO DE…!

Escuche un gemido salir de algún lugar y me di cuenta que era yo la que estaba gimoteando, no pude evitarlo me solté de los brazos de Ethan y Elliot, y me eche a correr hacia la escuela, escuche los gritos de los chicos llamándome y escuche que alguien venia detrás de mi, sabia quien era. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero caí de rodillas contra el suelo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a mi escondite, y me empecé a arrastrar ya que no me podía parar, me arrastre hasta la orilla y empecé a llorar mucho mas fuerte, sentí que se hincaba a mi lado.

-Nena…-Lo escuche decir y sentí su mano tocar mi mejilla yo retrocedí por miedo.- No…no te alejes, no voy a lastimarte.- Cuando se empezó a acercar – Perdóname, estaba enojado, frustrado por que no pude ver a Elena este fin de semana.- Que lindo de su parte mencionarla en estos momentos.- Y luego hoy en la mañana me habla tu mamá diciéndome si puedo ir a tu casa, y cuando llego me entero que te viniste sin desayunar, eran muchas cosas, y explote con la persona que no debía.- Dijo y me lance a sus brazos.- Shhh, no llores.- Dijo y me empezó a palmear la espalda.

-Te quiero.- Le susurre y el se tenso, demonios.

-Bella…-Trato de decir y yo lo solté y me pare rápidamente.

-Ya, no importa.- Dije caminando y el me volteo rápidamente.

-No, si importa. Para mí.

-Solo para ti, ya olvídalo.- Le dije mientras sentía que se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-Bella, tú sabes que yo amo a Elena y eso no cambiara.

-No digas cosas que me lastimen, por favor.- Le suplique.- Si me aprecias, no lo hagas.

-Bella.- Empezó a sonar su celular, lo ignoro pero siguió sonando.

-Contesta debe ser ella.- Dije con la voz quebrada. El asintió y contesto. Yo empecé a caminar al estacionamiento, en cuanto llegue las chicas se acercaron.- Me tengo que ir.

-Bells, te acompañamos.- Dijo Mía.

-No, no pueden perder clases por mi., estaré bien se los juro.- Dije y me despedí de ellas y me subí a mi carro arranque y por el retrovisor vi a Cristian acercarse a los chicos, acelere.

En todo el camino estuve pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que había dicho, en las cosas que dijo el, "_Yo amo a Elena"_, había dicho, yo no soy Elena.

Al llegar a la casa mis hermanos y padres seguían ahí cuando me vieron se pararon pero yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- Conteste mientras subía las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro, al llegar a mi cuarto saque mi cuaderno de poesía y empecé a escribir:

Tus ojos son intensos

Esos que me llaman

A veces son tan molestos

Que siento que me aman

Tus ojos intensos

Que dicen amor

Siento que me mandas besos

Dan mucho calor

Esos ojos intensos

Que miran a otras

Los sentimientos son perversos

Las miradas hacia mi son pocas

Se que es un sueño

Tus ojos intensos

Ya tienen dueño

Mis sentimientos son inmensos

Termine de escribir y empecé a llorar me seque las lagrimas y saque mi ipad, lo prendí y vi la foto de Cristian, me abrase al ipad y me quede dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

¿Les gusto? Si quieren ver las fotos estarán en el Facebook de mi perfil.

Adios

P.D. El poema lo escribí yo con una amiga.

BellaStarkStewart.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Just give me a reason

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Capitulo dos:

Me la había pasado todo la tarde dormida, pero aun en sueños recordaba lo que había sucedido en la tarde sus palabras, sus gritos, su mirada…mis sentimientos revelados. Me había despertado después de que habían pasado 4 horas de lo sucedido, me despertaron unos ruidos que provenían de la parte de abajo de mi casa, se escuchaban como movían los muebles, y pasos de personas, así que decidí ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, me levante de mi cama deje el ipad en mi mesa de noche y baje a la planta baja.

Al llegar a la planta baja vi a unas personas entrar y salir de la casa Edward y Antony estaban hablando al pie de las escales, me les acerque.

-Tony, Ed ¿Qué pasa?

-Como se te…-Edward

-pudo haber…-Antony

-olvidado…-Ambos

Les puse mala cara a los dos.

-Gretel, es el aniversario de la empresa Scott.- Me dijo Edward.- Ósea que van a venir varias personas importantes ya sabes entre ellas, los Grey, Steele, Kavanagh, y Rodriguez.

Oh no, eso significa tener que ver a Cristian.

-¿Quién mas va a venir?- Le pregunto.

-Pues amigos de la familia, y nuestras parejas, bueno y también Elena Lincoln.

Dios mío ¿por que ella tendrá que venir?

-Este…-Tome una gran bocana de aire para hablar.- Bueno chicos, una amiga me invito a una cena importante.

-Jajaja si claro, bueno díselo a nuestra madre.- Dijo Antony mientras me señalaba hacia la puerta, lo voltee a ver y después me dirigí hacia mi madre.

-Ma-Le dije cuando hube llegado a su lado, ella me volteo a ver.- Una amiga me invito a su casa esta noche y pues...

-No mientas Gretel, se que nada de eso es verdad, así que ve a preparar tu ropa para esta noche .

-Pero…

-Pero nada, sube y arregla tu ropa

-Claro.- Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la casa.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, había escogido unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de Batman y varios accesorios de el. Cuando baje la mayor parte de las personas ya estaban ahí, hasta el y ella, iban todos muy formales, yo era la única que llevaba ropa informal, mi madre me vio y negó con la cabeza, ella iba con un elegante vestido negro hasta el suelo. Cristian me volteo a ver en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza. Me acerque a Ana que estaba con Mía y Kate, iban muy bien arregladas.

-Ana.- Dijeron con sorpresa cuando me vieron.- Que bien te vez.- Dijeron cuando yo sabia que no querían decir eso en realidad.

-Gracias, ustedes se ven muy bien.- Dije con sinceridad, vi que Cristian se acercaba a nosotras así que me fui con Edward Cullen, un amigo de Antony.- ¿Qué tal Edward?- Le dije cuando llegue a su lado, el me miro y se sonrojo, siempre he sabido que le atraigo.

-Bien Bella ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien.- Voltee y vi a Cristian caminado ahora hacía nosotros.-¿Bailamos?- Le dije y sin esperar respuesta lo saque a bailar. Pude ver la cara de enojo de Cristian.

Después de bailar tres canciones con Edward, vi que Cristian no estaba en ningún lado y decide que era hora de dejar de bailar con Edward.

-Discúlpame un momento Edward.- Le dije y me dirigí a la salida trasera de la casa y me salí al patio.

Me senté a en la banca que mi padre había puesto cuando era pequeña, al poco rato sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, por el olor reconocí que era Cristian.

-¿Por que, me has estado evadiendo toda la noche?

-Yo no te he estado evadiendo.-Mentirosa.

-No mientras Bella.-Dijo y me giro el rostro con la mano.-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar? ¿De que no he comido? ¿De que te revele mis sentimientos, y tu me dijiste que amas a Elena? Pues te tengo una noticia, yo no soy Elena-Le dije entre lagrimas.

-¿Que, quieres que te engañe? ¿Que te diga que te amo? ¿Que me muero por ti? ¿Que siento lo que Cullen siente por ti?, pues te tengo una noticia, yo no te amo, y no creo que eso cambie nunca, solo te quiero como una amiga. No siento lo que el siente por ti, hazle caso a el, no creo que te sea tan difícil amar a una persona.- Le solté una bofetada

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASÍ?! ¡EL AMOR NO ES COSA DE JUEGO CRISTIAN!-Tome una profunda respiración.- Para que sepas para que yo te amara fueron sentimientos distintos, pero así como aprendí amarte voy aprender a odiarte.- Dije y salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

En el camino me encontré con mis hermanos. Al verme llorar se me acercaron.

-Nena, ¿Que paso?

-Nada, nada, solo que el amor es un asco.- Dije y subí corriendo las escaleras. Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de sopetón.

Me aventé a mi cama y empece a llorar.

Después de lo que parecieron 10 horas reaccione, me di cuenta que solo había pasado una hora. Decidí que era hora de bajar otra vez. Baje y me dirigí hacía donde estaban sirviendo los tragos.

-Si, como les digo, es una simple mocosa que esta enamorada de mi.-Decía un tipo sentado adelante de mi y vi que era Cristian, Entonces la mocosa ¿Era yo?- Es mi mejor amiga, bueno "amigo".- Dolía demasiado oírlo salir de sus labios, me di cuenta que lo rodeaban varias personas, casi puros hombres.- Ella me lo revelo hoy, pero solo soy su amigo por lastima, ni siquiera tengo sentimientos de amistad hacia ella.-Duele tanto, escullo como algo se rompe y me doy cuenta que es mi corazón lo que se rompe.

-Hey Bella...-Edward se acerca a la barra gritando mi nombre.

-Bella...- Veo que Cristian voltea a verme con ojos grandes, esta sorprendido.

Salgo corriendo de ahí ya no puedo seguir en la misma habitación que el y vuelvo hacer lo que se ve da mejor el día de hoy, llegar a aventarme a mi cama y llorar como si no hubiera mañana.

Escucho como se rompe un corazón, y es el mio, como se abre un hueco en el estomago, y como se me seca la garganta, y como siento ganas de morirme en este mismo momento. Recuerdo sus crueles palabras ¿Con que eso es lo que siente por mi realmente?, siempre fue eso, ni un poco de cariño, ni un poco de afecto, puede ser que solo salia conmigo por que era la rara del grupo.

-¡TE ODIO, CRISTIAN!- Grito, me levando y empiezo a tirar todas mis cosas al suelo.- ¡DESEARÍA, NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO!- termine de gritar y voltee a ver la foto de Cristian y yo juntos, que estaba colgada en la pared izquierda de mi habitación, me acerque y la agarre.- Pero me odio mas a mi, por que no puedo dejar de amarte.-Dije y me derrumbo en el suelo.- Estúpida, imbécil, tarada.- Me digo a mi misma mientras me abrazo a mi misma.- ¿Como fui a enamorarme así de ti?

Es el final del capitulo de hoy ojala les aya gustado.

BellaStarkStewart


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Just give me a reason

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Capitulo 3:

Pov Bella:

Seguí llorando toda la noche de ese día.

De eso ya había pasado 6 días, mañana seria el día en el que abandonaría Seattle, me iría unos cuantos meses a Londres, mi lugar de origen, y después volvería a Seattle.

No había hablado con Christian desde hace 6 días, 3 horas, 18 minutos y 10 segundos, ahora en este mismo momento estoy en la escuela saliendo de mi carro, se me esta haciendo rutinario, veo a Ana, Kate y Mía hablando sobre la próxima salida de compras, me les acerco.

-Hola chicas.- Les digo al llegar a su lado.

-Bella-Dicen sorprendidas, ya que tampoco les había hablado en estos 6 días.

-¿Cómo les va?

-Bien Bella-Dice Ana, aun sorprendida.- De hecho estábamos hablando de la próxima salida de compras.

-Me preguntaba ¿Las podría acompañar?

Abren la boca sorprendidas.

-Pero Bella a ti no te gusta ir de compras.- Contesto Kate.

-Bueno si, pero creo que es hora de cambiar mi estilo.- Les digo viendo mi playera de un oso panda, mis jeans negros, mis converse y mi mochila de ataúd.- Si eso sería bueno.

-¡Bella, eso será fabuloso!- grita Mía.

Suena el timbre para entrar a clases.

-Bueno, nos vemos en mi casa.- Les digo y voy hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, bueno casi todas, hasta que llego literatura y biología, clases que compartía con Christian, en toda la semana, excepto Sábado y Domingo, había querido cambiar de lugar pero el profesor me había dicho que no podía en mitad del ciclo escolar, Christian me estuvo mirando todo el tiempo.

Al salir de clases camine al estacionamiento pero sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo jalándome, voltee y vi a Cristian.

-Suéltame.- Le pedí tratando de zafarme.

-No, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo y me jalo al salón de literatura. Al entrar me soltó con brusquedad y cerro la puerta.- Hablemos.- Dijo girándose a mi y acercándose.

-No se por que tenemos que hablar.- Le dije tratando de salir pero el me bloqueo el paso.- Déjame salir.- Le dije enojada.

-No, vamos hablar.- Me dijo también enojado.

-Hablemos entonces.- Dije mientras me alejaba de el.

-Bella.- Tomo un largo suspiro.- No se que me paso el Viernes, pero quiero pedirte perdón por esas palabras que dije.- Me dijo mientras se me acercaba, yo retrocedí.

-¿Por que tú, el grandísimo Christian Grey, se quisiera disculpar conmigo, la mocosa Isabella Scott, tu mejor "amigo"?- Le pregunte mientras utilizaba las frases que el me había dicho.

-Bella, no quise decir todo lo que dije el Viernes, me siento tan arrepentido- Me dijo, mientras veía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.- Perdóname, por favor.- Dijo ya comenzando a llorar.- Yo te quiero.

Me reí irónica.

-¿Qué, quieres que te perdone? Déjame recordar tus palabras.- Le dije mientras volvía a esa desastrosa noche.- "Si, como les digo, es una simple mocosa que esta enamorada de mi".-Tome un respiro, dolía recordar sus palabras.-"Es mi mejor amiga, bueno "amigo". "Ella me lo revelo hoy, pero solo soy su amigo por lastima, ni siquiera tengo sentimientos de amistad hacia ella".- Le dije mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.- ¡TE BUSRLASTE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!-Le grite.-¡Y AHORA VIENES Y ME DICES QUE ME QUIERES! ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE!-Le dije y me abrasé a mi misma.

-Bella.- Dijo Cristian.- Entiéndeme, yo te quiero, pero amo a Elena. Pero no tengo la fuerza para alejarme de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga yo? ¿Que es lo que quieres Christian? ¿Que sea tu puta?- Le dije y sentí una bofetada, fue todo lo que necesite para comenzar a llorar. El veía su mano y luego mi rostro, no podría creer lo que acababa de pasar, me había abofeteado, la persona que mas amo en esta vida, me había golpeado.- Me pegaste.-Susurro entre lagrimas, tomándome mi mejilla.- Sabía que no me querrías.- Le dije mientras empezaba a temblar.- Lo sabía.-suspiro.- No sientes nada por mí, ni nunca lo vas a sentir.-Inhalo.- Pero nunca pensé, que golpearías a una mujer.- Le dije y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.- Claro, se me olvidaba, para ti soy un hombre.- Le dije y empecé a caminar a la salida.- Pero aun así no puedo dejar de amarte.

-Bella, espera.- Dijo pero yo abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento y me subí a mi carro, lo prendí y arranque.

Al llegar a mi casa no había nadie así que decidí ir a la sala, hasta que llegaran las chicas. Cuando llegaron Sharon me fue avisar.

-Señorita Bella, ya llegaron sus amigas.- Dijo mientras me indicaba donde estaban.

-Gracias, Sharon.- Dije y me pare del sofá.- En un momento voy.- Asintió y fue hacía la entrada de la casa. Subí por mi tarjeta de crédito, regalo de Edward en navidad.

-¡Bella!- Gritaron cuando me vieron a aparecer.

-Chicas, ya estoy aquí, vámonos.- Les dije. Y cada una se fue por su lado.

Llegamos l centro comercial y me arrastraron por todo el centro comercial, no hubo tienda que no conociera, zapaterías, joyerías, entre otras. No sabía como podían tener aguante todavía estas mujeres después de tres horas comprando, no habíamos parado desde que habíamos empezado a comprar, en la primera tienda que compramos vestidos uno para cada una:

Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando vieron el vestido que había escogido. Después de eso fuimos a comprar mas ropa, y mas cosas y no pararon hasta que pasaron 5 horas.

-Nos vemos.- Les dije y cada una se fue a su casa.

Sabia que yo las vería hasta después de varios años, pero de todos modos les dije eso.

-Bella, por lo que veo te fue de maravilla.-Dijo mi madre sorprendida por todas las bolsas que me veía.

-Si de maravilla.

-Ven.- Dijo y subimos hasta mi habitación.

Al entrar cerro la puerta, vamos hablar de ese tema, lo sabía. Nos sentamos en el sofa que había en mi habitación.

-Bueno cariño como sabes a tu edad empiezas a salir con chicos, y...-la corte

-Mamá, no hace falta que me tengas que dar la charla, papá ya me la contó hace 10 años.

-Si pero hace 10 años no tenias 16 años.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, parándose de mi cama y paseándose por mi cuarto.

-Mamá te juro que nada ha cambiado.

-Eso significa, que te proteges.-Dijo para ella.

-¡Mamá, soy virgen!-Grite levantando los pulgares.

-O ya no quería escuchar eso.- Dijo y salio.

Me eche a mi cama riéndome. Y recordé lo que paso en la tarde, no pude evitar ponerme triste después de todo. Lo se, soy bipolar.

Saque mi cuaderno de canciones y empece a escribir.

No comprendo en que momento  
Me deje engañar  
Hoy me condenaste a la anorexia emocional  
Y éste estado psicótico, anti poético  
Me destroza los nervios y enciende mis celos  
Despierta mis miedos

Y yo, no puedo respirar  
Y no hay, nada que rescatar  
Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida  
Tal vez algún día, el sol vuelva a brillar  
Pero al menos hoy  
No me vuelvo a enamorar

Si la vida es un instante, te quiero borrar  
Escapar de la agonía, huir a otro lugar  
Éste estado psicótico, anti poético  
Necesito una dosis de serotonina  
Tu aire me asfixia

Y yo, no puedo respirar  
Y no hay, nada que rescatar  
Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida  
Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar  
Vuelva a brillar  
Y yo, no puedo respirar  
Y no hay, nada que rescatar  
Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida  
Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar  
Vuelva a brillar  
Pero al menos hoy  
No me vuelvo a enamorar  
No, no, no  
No me vuelvo a enamorar.

Termine de escribir y deje mi cuaderno. Me puse mi pijama y los puse mis audífonos.

Me desperté cuando escuche mi despertador, lo había programado a las 5:00 a.m para terminar de empacar lo que me quedaba.

Empaque mi cuaderno de canciones, el de poesía, el de dibujo, la ropa nueva que había comprado y de ahí escogí que ponerme para ir al aeropuerto se trataba de una blusa de cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones azules, con negro y verde, unos tacones no tan altos, un bolso negro y varios accesorios. Ya había guardado todas mis cosas menos la foto de Christian y yo donde estábamos abrazados. Los extrañaría a todos, pero mas a el.

-Gretel Isabella Scott Swan baja ya, o tendré que subir por ti.- Escuche que me llamaba Edward.

Baje y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por mi atuendo.

-Ya estoy lista.- Les dije.

-Entonces vámonos.-Dijo mi padre y tomo mis maletas.

Nos fuimos hacía el aeropuerto de Seattle, cuando llegamos mis hermanos se bajaron primero, después mis padres y hasta el ultimo yo, nos dirigimos hacía el Jet de la familia, mis hermanos me iban acompañar a Londres y después volverían a Seattle, así que Edward pilotearía el Jet, y Antony sería el copiloto.

-Nena, nos vemos en una semana, tu padre va a viajar por asunto de negocios, así que iremos con el.

-Me agrada la idea mamá.

-Tu tía Carmen y tu tío Eleazar los estarán esperan aya.

-Bien, los quiero.- Dije abrazando a mi padre y a mi madre.

-Y nosotros a ti, cielito- Dijo mi padre y yo camine hasta la entrada del Jet, Edward y Antony ya se encontraban adentro, voltee a ver a Seattle, sería la ultima vez en un par de años.

_Adiós Seattle_, fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de abordar el avión.

De eso ya habían pasado 2 años, ahora me encontraba en un auto en Seattle,, para ir a la Escala, para conocer a mi prometido en persona. Adiós a mi vida en Londres, adiós a Edward Cullen.

Adiós soltería.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Dejen comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Just give me a reason

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Capitulo 4:

Pov Christian:

Habían pasado ya dos años desde ese estupido error que cometí, como ella dijo herí sus sentimientos, y sobre todo hice algo que jamás me perdonare… la golpee. Fue el error mas grande que hice en toda mi vida. Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, fui a su casa, para recogerla para llevarla a la escuela, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, se había ido, no me quisieron decir a donde, por una promesa que le hicieron, mi familia entera entro casi en depresión, ya que la considerábamos de la familia, los mas afectados fuimos, Mía y yo, Elliot como fuera lo supero, pero seguía sintiendo su ausencia, deje de hablar de coches, aviones, barcos y armas, deje todo lo que hacía con ella, deje mi vida de lado.

Ahora tengo 21 años, ella cumplirá 18 años en unos meses, deje de lado a Elena, si a ella misma aquella rubia platinada y cuerpo de modelo la deje de lado, aparte de que estaba harto de la sumisión, y decidí entrenarme como amo, tengo mi propio cuarto de juegos, he tenido varias sumisas, pero ahora tendré que dejar esa vida de lado también, ya que estaba comprometido, hoy llegara mi futura esposa de Londres, mi madre me ha contado varias cosas sobre ella, hablaba 10 idiomas con fluidez, bailaba árabe, tocaba varios instrumentos, y cantaba, todo lo que un hombre quiere tener, bueno excepto yo, yo solo la quiero a ella, Mi Bella. La extrañaba no podía negarlo, la extrañe, la extraño y la extrañaría toda mi vida, era como mi alma gemela, solo que descubrí que la amaba meses después de que se fuera, pensé que volvería pero no fue así. Nunca volvió.

Estoy sentado en el sofá de la Escala esperando a que llegue mi prometida, con mi madre y la señora Scott, no se porque ella va a venir, se pune que no deberían tardar, solo fueron por ella al aeropuerto, mujeres nadie las entiende, de seguro se quedaron platicando y después se acordaron que debían de venir aquí.

Escucho el ascensor llegar al piso, las puertas se abren y veo a una diosa en el, aparte de mi madre y la señora Scott, va vestida con un vestido negro que de la cintura para abajo es tela negra transparente me deja admirar sus piernas torneadas, unos botines negros con cintas estilo vaquero, una pulsera negra que trae cositas plateadas, en la otra muñeca una pulsera que se me hace conocida, en ambas manos trae tres anillos, un sombrero negro, quiero ver su rostro pero esta viendo su celular, y no puedo verla, la señora Scott se lo arrebata y la diosa la voltea a ver levantando su rostro dejándome ver su belleza, dios mío... es Bella.

Nunca pensé que así sería nuestro rencuentro, esperen. Mi madre me dijo que iba por mi prometida con la señora Scott, entonces eso quiere decir que Bella es mi futura esposa. No hay un lugar donde pueda entrar mi felicidad. Mi Bella ahora si será mía por todas las de la ley. Vuelvo la mirada hacía ellas y veo que ella me esta mirando, la observo bien y veo que lleva el cabello suelto pero en ondas, tiene brillo en los labios, y sus ojos están delineados de negro y veo unas cruces en sus orejas sus artes, ella se esta poniendo cada vez mas pálida.

-No.- la oigo susurrar y se vuelve hacía su madre.- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? ¿Por que no me dijiste que era el?- Pregunta ansiosa.

-Para mi también es una sorpresa.- Digo avanzando hacia ella.

-No creas e hace tanta gracia esta situación.- Dice enojada, cuando ya estoy enfrente de ella, la puerta del ascensor se quiere cerrar y pongo la mano.

-Tampoco creas que a mi, tener que soportar a una niñita mimada no es grato para nadie.- Digo y me arrepiento al ver sus ojos turquesa llenándose de tristeza.

-Chicos basta.- Dice mi madre y me avienta suavemente.- Vamos Bella, déjame enseñarte tu habitación.- Dice y le toma la mano, ella se queda mirándome fijamente.

-Te detesto.- Me dice escupiendo las palabras.

-¡Bella!- La reprende su madre.

-Vamos señora Grey.- Le dice a mi madre y pasan a mi lado para poder ir a su habitación.

-Con permiso.- Dice la señora Scott.

Suben las escaleras y se van a su habitación.

Tengo que controlar mi temperamento, no puedo seguir así, decido ir una última vez a mi cuarto de juegos, y no es para jugar xbox. Abro la puerta que se encuentra con llave en este momento, y es así como se quedara por mis años de casado con Bella, es rojo, tiene una cama sin sabanas, y otras cosas que implica la sumisión, en mis cajones escondo los vibradores, los tapones, las pinzas para pezones, entre otras cosas, respiro una ultima vez ese aroma a madera y salgo del cuarto.

Veo a mi madre, la señora Scott y a Bella caminar hacía las escaleras.

-Madre, señora Scott, Bella.- Les digo a cada una mientras me acerco a ella, me voltean a ver.

-Isabella para ti.- dice ella con rencor.

-Como sea.- Le contesto.- ¿Ya viste tu habitación?- le pregunte y ella asiente.- Que bien.-Digo y me vuelvo hacía mi madre.- ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto secamente, ella me mira tristemente y asiente.- Bueno las acompaño madre, señora Scott.- Le digo y les hago un gesto para que ellas vayan primero. Me vuelvo hacía Bella cuando ellas ya han bajado las escaleras.- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, espérame en tu habitación.- Le digo.

-Si, amo.- Me dice con sarcasmo, me hace recordar algo.

-No bromeo.- Le digo y bajo las escaleras.

Abajo ya están mi madre y la señora Scott en la planta baja.

-Bueno cariño, nos vemos.- Dice mi madre dándome un beso.

Subo y voy al cuarto de Bella, no la veo ahí, así que decido entrar al baño tampoco esta ahí, me empiezo a preocupar, salgo de su cuarto y volteo a todos lados no la veo pero veo la puerta del cuarto de juegos abierta, la cerré, ¿O no? Entro para ver que es lo que sucede, veo un cuerpo plasmado en su sitio, es como si le hieran pegado los pies al piso, la volteo con brusquedad innecesaria ella me voltea a ver en Shock.

-¿Qué. í?- Pregunto separando cada palabra.

-Tu…tu…eres…un…amo.-Dice con voz entrecortada. No es una pregunta es una afirmación.

-Si.- Dijo preocupado por su reacción.

Ella sale corriendo hacía su habitación. Salgo tras ella como alma que lleva el diablo, ella me cierra la puerta en la cara.

-¡ABREME!- Le grito.

-¡VETE!- Recibo de su parte.

-¡ABREME ISABELLA!- Le grito pero no recibo respuesta.

Decido que es mejor que la deje respirar, necesita pensar las cosas.

La dejo y me dirijo hacía mi cuarto. Me acuesto en mi cama y empiezo a pensar en todo lo que paso, y va a pasar. Ahora que lo pienso ya no la conozco. Es hora de investigar en Internet, prendo mi mac y entre en Internet, teclee su nombre, de inmediato me apareció su biografía:

Gretel Isabella Scott Swan nacida….

Después de terminar de leer su biografía me metí a vida privada y empecé a leer, que decía que había tenido una relación con Edward Cullen. ¡¿Qué?! Decía que habían empezado ha andar el 20 de junio del 2011, justo meses después de que se fuera, me mintió, no me amaba nunca me amo. Salí como si me hubiera cargado mi hermana y me dirigí a su cuarto y empecé a golpear la puerta de su cuarto recordé que tenia una copia de de las llaves en mi bolsillo del pantalón, así que las saque y abrí la puerta de su cuarto y entre la vi acostada en su cama me acerque y la levante de los hombros.

-¿Cómo que anduviste con Edward Cullen?- Pregunte enfadado.

-Bueno déjame recordar tus palabras.- Dijo ella de igual manera.- "Fíjate en el" creo que no fueron esas con exactitud, pero te diré que me fije en el y es tan lindo que me logro enamorar.- Me dijo y eso hizo que me enfadara mas. Y la aventé a su cama.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- Le pregunte enfadado y trepándome en ella.

-Que deje de amarte.- Dijo y eso hizo que me enfadara mas.

-Claro.- Dije y la bese ferozmente ella me trataba de empujar pero después empezó a besarme intensamente, me empezó a jalar la playera, y yo le baje un tirante del vestido. Me separe de ella cuando empezó a gemir.- Que te quede claro que nadie jamás te va a hacer sentir como yo.- Dije me pare de ella y salí de su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche estaba esperando a Isabella, iríamos a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, estaba escuchando música cuando escuche unos tacones bajando las escaleras voltee y vi a Isabella ahí parada, al pie de las escaleras, casi me da un infarto llevaba un vestido color negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con un detalle plateado en el hombro izquierdo, unos zapatos plateados, con una bolsa plateada, llevaba planchado el cabello, se había puesto un labial color rojo, sus ojos los había resaltado pintándose el parpado color negro se puso rimel en sus chinas pestañas, se veía tan hermosa, tenía ganas de arrancarle ese trapo y hacerla mía.

-Ya vayámonos.- Dijo

-Cámbiate.- Le dije enojado.

Ella no me hizo caso y empezó a caminar hacía el elevador se subió en el y yo la seguí, marque el código, y me volví hacía ella, la acorrale en el ascensor.

-¿Te gusta provocarme?

-Yo no te provoco.

-O claro que si nena.

Le empecé a recorrer las piernas con la mano.

-Basta.

-Nena, imagínate tu y yo en una cama, mientras yo te envisto fuertemente.- Dije y mi entre pierna ya estaba preparada.- De solo pensarlo se que ya estas húmeda.

-Basta.

Dijo y ya habíamos llegado al piso, Taylor estaba alado del audí.

-Señor Grey.- Dijo cuando me abrió la puerta.- Señorita Scott.

-Gracias- Dijo ella al subir.

Me subí a su lado y le empecé a tocar la pierna, ella tembló yo me reí y me la subí encima.

-Detente.- Dijo ella.

-Que triste, la gatita tiene miedo.- Le dije.

-Basta.- Dijo y empezó a llorar.- Por favor.

Me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me la quite de encima.

-Lo lamento.

Al llegar vimos a mi mamá y a su madre en la entrada. Nos bajamos e Isabella se fue con ellas.

Yo vi a Elena y me le acerque.

-Hola.

-Cariño.- Dijo ella.

-Te necesito.- Le dije, la verdad solo la necesitaba para quitarme estas ganas de tener sexo con Isabella.

-Vamos.- Y me llevo al baño.

Al salir me llamaron la atencion unos hermosos ojos color turquesa llenos de lagrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Just give me a reason

Tipo de historian: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Pov Christian:

Eran sus ojos los que me veían con máxima tristeza, me partió el alma. Ella seguía ahí parada sin mover ni un solo músculo. Vi que se le acercaba un tipo y lo reconocí como Edward Cullen. Pude escuchar muy bien su conversación.

-Buenas noches Gretel.- Le dijo el llamándola por su primer nombre.

-Edward.- contesto ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, me volteo a ver y sonrió cínicamente, le paso los brazos al redor del cuello.- Te amo Edward.- Le dijo ella mientras se separaba de el para que la viera a los ojos.

-Yo también Bells, pero tú te vas a casar con Grey.- Dijo el mientras le pasaba un cabello suelto atrás de la oreja.

-Eso se arregla.- Le dijo ella.- Pide mi mano y cancelo el compromiso con Grey.- ¿Qué? ¿Cancelar la boda?, Eso ni pensarlo, me les acerque antes de que pudieran terminar de hablar.

-Cullen, ¿me permites a mi prometida?- Le dije mientras jalaba a Isabella.- Gracias.- Y me la lleve de ahí.

La empecé a jalar hacía el escenario, cuando llegue ahí tome el micrófono y todos me voltearon a ver.

-Amigos, gracias por venir a esta fiesta.- Les dije y la tome de la cintura.- Esta noche se festeja mi compromiso con esta hermosa dama.- Dije besando a Isabella en la mano.- Así que delante de todos ustedes, quiero hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace dos años.- Dije y me voltee hacía ella, puse una rodilla en el piso, saque la caja donde se encontraba el collar que le había comprado el día se había marchado de mi lado, ella me miro sorprendida.- Gretel Isabella Scott Swan, prometo amarte toda mi vida ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Ella se quedó sin palabras, todos los invitados la veían esperando una respuesta.

Volteo a ver a su familia quien sonreía felices, volvió la vista a mí y con voz temblorosa.

-Sí.-Dijo, me levante, la cargue empecé a dar vueltas con ella y después la bese.

-Gracias.- Le dije parando.

Ella me volteo a ver inexpresiva y después a Cullen, quien se le veía los ojos llorosos.

-De nada.- Dijo bajando del escenario, toda la gente se le fue acercando y me suite a su lado inmediatamente, la gente nos empezó a felicitar.

Por último se acercó Elena.

-Felicidades Crhistian, Isabella.- Dijo ella dándonos una abrazo a cada uno.- Toma.- Me dijo en un susurro dándome un papelito.- Hasta luego chicos.- Dijo y se fue.

Isabella no volvió hablar en toda la noche, todavía la gente nos seguía felicitando e Isabella solo se limitaba a darles una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- Pregunto de repente.

-Claro que no, viene la mejor parte, el karaoke.- Dije con una sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos, cruzo sus piernas haciendo que el vestido se le subiera más, la tome del brazo jalándola más cerca de mí, me volteo a ver horrorizada.- Vete a cambiar, sé que tienes ropa aquí, así que hazlo.- Dije soltándola bruscamente.- Y ponte esto.- Dije dándole la caja donde estaba su collar.- Rápido.- Dije y ella se paró rápidamente.

Después de 20 minutos ella salió vestida con un vestido largo azul y negro, se despinto y se agarró el cabello, llevaba un bolso, pero no la cadena.

-¿Y la cadena?- Pregunte cuando había llegado a la mesa.

-Aquí esta- Dijo extendiéndome la caja.

-Voltéate.- Le ordene, ella lo hizo inmediatamente, saque la cadena y se la puse.- No quiero que te la quites.

-Está bien.- Dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que Mía estaba cantando hot n cold.- ¿Quién ha pasado?

-Tu madre y la mía a dueto, y Elena.- Al decir el ultimo ella se paró.- ¿Adónde vas?

-Mi madre me está hablando ya te diste cuenta.- Dijo ella y me sentí muy estúpido.

-Te acompaño.- Me pare y la empecé a seguir, al legar con su madre ella le dio un beso

-Vas a cantar una de las canciones, ya sabes cual.- Dijo su madre.

-bien.- Y se fue al escenario.

La iba a empezar a seguir pero su madre me detuvo.

-Déjala querido es tu sorpresa.- Dijo ella ¿Mi sorpresa?

-Buenas noches.- Voltee a ver a Isabella.- Esta es una noche muy especial para Crhistian y para mi.- Y me volteo a ver sonrió.- Así que prepare una canción para Crhistian, ojala les guste.- Termino y sus hermanos junto con alguien, y otras personas que no reconocí empezaban a tocar, ella empezó a cantar.

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron, yo la miraba asombrado ella bajo del escenario y vino hacia la mesa.

-¿Crhistian como canto Bells?-Pregunto su madre.- Es algo que teníamos planeado hasta la boda, pero viendo las circunstancias…

-Perfecta.- La interrumpí.- Ya nos vamos.- Le dije parándome.-Hasta luego Señora Scott.- Le dije a su madre, tome a Isabella de la mano y la guie hasta la salida.

Al llegar a la salida ya estaba Taylor esperándonos afuera en cuanto nos vio abrió el carro, nos dio paso y subí a Isabella al carro después me subí yo. Ella se acomodó en la ventana sin mirarme.

-Así que siempre me vas a querer.- Le dije con arrogancia.

-Es una estúpida canción.-Dijo ella secamente.- Olvídalo.

-Sabes, ¿Hoy tuve sexo con Elena en el baño?, ¿No te interesa?- Le pregunte y ella me volteo a ver.

-Me da igual.- Dijo con sorna.

-¿Por qué te da igual? ¿Por qué no eres tú?

-No, me da igual porque me da igual.- Ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira deja esa actitud de arrogancia, si no…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Amarrarme a la cama como a todas tus ex-sumisas, darme unos azotes? ¿Qué?- Pregunto exasperada, sacando mi pasado a relucir.

No lo pensé dos veces y le solté una bofetada, hizo que su rostro girara, vi que le salía un hilo de sangre de la nariz.

-Cállate. No. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Eso.- Le dije separando cada palabra, ella me volteo a ver con ojos llorosos.

-Te odio.- Me dijo aguantando los sollozos, en cuanto llegamos ella salió corriendo y yo detrás de ella, fue más rápida se metió rápido al ascensor, corrí hacia él, cerró la puerta. Espere hasta que llegara al piso y volviera a bajar para subirme en él. En cuanto llego me subí en antes de que la entre se bajara, me pusieron mala cara no les di mucha importancia, en estos momentos me importaba más llegar con Isabella.

Al llegar al piso salí corriendo, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su cuarto, entre sin tocar, pero no la vi en ningún lugar, salí a buscarla pero no la encontraba, busque en el salón, Así que dirigí al cuarto de la Señora Jones.

Toque la puerta y ella salió. No abrió la puerta como ella solía abrir la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Grey?

-Si señora Jones ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Isabella?-Le pregunte intentando ver dentro del cuarto, ella salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-No, Señor.- Dijo tomando un respiro.- No la he visto.

-Gracias señora Jones.- Dije y di media vuelta, volví a mi recamara, necesitaba progresar todo lo ocurrido en el día.

Su regreso.

Enterarse que soy un dom.

Su vestido que la hacía ver muy apetecible.

El dolor de sus ojos.

La pedida de mano.

El golpe que le di.

Sangre corriendo por su nariz.

Pero sobre todo lo más duro saber que ya no me ama.

Con ese último pensamiento me quede dormido.

Sentí que me echaban agua fría y me desperté inmediatamente, me encontré con mi madre parada.

-¿Pero qué mie…? Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí'

-Párate te espero en el despacho en 15 minutos.- Dijo y salió sin darme los buenos días.

Después de 10 minutos yo ya estaba bañado y cambiado, salí y me dirigí a mi despacho al entrar me encontré con los padres de Isabella y mis padres.

-Buenos días, Isabella no está.- Les dije y me voltearon a ver extraños.

-¿Y cómo explicas que ella nos recibió en la mañana?- Pregunto su padre.

-Ya apareció.- Dije.

-Buenos días Isabella.- Dijo mi madre mientras le sonreía a ella, quien acababa de aparecer detrás de mí.

Voltee y la vi, llevaba unos shorts blancos y negros, unas sandalias de tacón negras, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-Siéntense.- Dijo mi padre.

-Como Bella ya sabe para recibir la herencia que le dejo su difunto abuelo, tiene que casarse un mes antes de cumplir los 18 años.- Dijo su padre volteando a vernos y nosotros asentimos.- Se casaran dentro de 1 mes.

-Bien, pero no tengo vestido.- Dijo ella.

-Iremos a Nueva York a comprarlo.- Dijo mi madre.

-Ok.- Dijo Isabella.

-Bueno, también hay otra clausula.- Siguió su padre.

-¿Cuál?- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Tienen que tener un hijo antes de que cumplas 19 años.- Dijo y todo quedo en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Les gusto?

Dejen comentarios para saber su opinión.


	6. Chapter 6

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Just give me a reason

Tipo de historian: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Capítulo 6:

Pov Bella:

No podía entender, ni procesar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida:

Me voy a Londres 2 años.

Mantengo una relación con Edward Cullen.

Termino después de 2 años de relación, porque me voy a casar para recibir una herencia.

Me entero que me caso con Christian Grey, el hombre que sigo amando.

Descubro que es un sadomasoquista.

Lo veo saliendo del baño con Elena.

Lo intento poner celoso.

Hacemos oficial el compromiso.

Le canto la canción que escribí para el cuando volviera.

Me vuelve a dar una cachetada.

Me refugio con Gail, una de mis ex-amigas.

Me entero que me caso en un mes.

Y lo último, pero no menos importante…

…tengo que tener un bebé.

Volteo a ver a mi padre todavía un poco aturdida, a mi madre quien sonríe, a los padres de Christian, y por ultimo a él, quien me ve a mí y a mi vientre.

-¿Un bebé?- Dice en un susurro.- Suyo, mío, mío, suyo.- Decía sin parar, me ve a los ojos.- Tuyo y mío.- Dijo se acercó y me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión. Me separe incomoda, cuando nuestros padres carraspearon.

-¿Saben que tendría que nacer por Junio, Julio o Agosto?- Mi madre.

-Si.- Contesto el sonriendo tomándome la mano.- Pero eso no es problema, nuestras familias siempre se embarazan empezando el matrimonio, y la nuestra no será una excepción.- Sonó su celular vio quién era y se paró.- Disculpen es del trabajo.- Y salió.

-Bueno las dejamos para que empiecen a ver lo del vestido.- Dijo Carrick, él y mi padre salieron del despacho dejándome con mi madre y Grace en el.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, para ver imágenes del vestido.- Dijo Grace parándose.- ¿Cómo que quieres querida?

-Algo que no se use mucho.-Dije segura de lo que quería.

Al pasar por la sala vimos a Christian pasar de un lado a otro, me volteo a ver y sonrió.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y mi madre y Grace empezaron a ver vestidos en revistas que llevaban, yo en cambio prendí mi laptop y empecé a teclear nombres de diseñadores famosos. El primero fue Georges Chakra me apareció un vestido blanco, strapless, con unas cosas plateadas, lo copies y lo mande a imprimir en la impresora que había en el cuarto. Después de aburrirme decidí que era mejor buscar de novia. Encontré unos que me gustaron y otros que no tanto. Imprimí los que me gustaron y voltee a ver a mi madre y a Grace.

-Mira, que hermosos vestidos hemos encontrado Bella.- Dijo y me empezó a enseñar vestidos muy muuuuy raros, está bien quiero usar un vestido diferente pero no exageren. Las voltee a ver mirándolas raro, ellas se soltaron a carcajear.

-Grace, está bien, lo escogeremos en Nueva York, ¿Cuándo partimos?-Dije sonriente.

-En este mismo momento si es necesario.- Dijo mi madre.- Tenemos que organizar muchas cosas. Tú padre y yo tenemos un departamento ahí que muy rara vez a así que empaca ropa que nosotras ya tenemos nuestras cosas abajo.- Dijo y se paró.- Yo te ayudo.

-Iré con mi hijo.- Dijo Grace antes de salir del cuarto.

Mi madre en vez de ayudarme, empaco mi ropa ella sola, después de terminar de empacar, salimos con la maleta, llegamos a la salada donde se encontraban Christian y Grace, Christian al verme con la maleta se acercó a ayudarme.

-Dame te ayudo.- Dijo y me la quito de las manos.

-Gracias.-. Dije sonrojándome.

-Te ves muy hermosa así, toda roja.- Dijo el ¿Este hombre es bipolar o voluble?

-Bueno Christian, nosotras nos vamos a ir en el Jet de los Scott.- Dijo Grace.- ¿Nos acompañas?

-Por supuesto, pero a Nueva York.- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotras'-Pregunte temerosa.

-Si, quiero recoger algo que encargue hace unos meses atrás.- Dijo.

-Bien.

-Bueno Christian ¿Y tú maleta?- Pregunto su madre.

-La mande a dejar hace tres semanas haya.- Dijo y llamo al ascensor.

En cuanto llego metió la maleta y nos dio el paso, se subieron primero nuestras madres y después nosotros, me volvió agarrar la mano.

_5 horas y 45 minutos._

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, bajando las maletas, cuando sentí que alguien me estaba mirando voltee y vi a Christian parado detrás de mí, se acercó y cargo mi maleta.

-Para ser una maleta mediana pesa demasiado.- Dijo el, yo le sonreí.

-Mi madre empaco todo, así que no sé qué tanto me metió ahí.- Dijo y el río, pensando en doble sentido.- No ahí no, en la maleta.- Aclare y me volteo a ver.

-Ok, ya entendí.- Dijo y le sonreí, dejo la maleta y volteo hacía mí, me tomo de la cintura y me arrincono en un rincón del Jet.-Perdóname, perdóname por haberte golpeado, por meterme con Elena, por jugar contigo, por todo lo que hice y sigo haciendo.- Dijo y yo no me contuve, lo agarre del cuello y lo empecé a besar, el me tomo del trasero levantándome, envolví mis piernas a su alrededor , yo eche la cabeza hacía atrás y el beso mi cuello, yo no paraba de gemir y el de jadear, en cuanto me vio otra vez nuestro labios se unieron de nuevo.- Para.- Dijo todavía con sus labios pegados a los míos.- Te amo, te deseo.- Dijo el bajándome.- Pero quiero estar casado contigo antes.- Dijo y yo lo mire perpleja.- Sé que tal vez tú ya no eres pura.- Dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- Porque anduviste con Cullen y demás, pero quiero que cuando estemos, quiero que sea especial, inolvidable, que sea como si fuéramos vírgenes.- Río él.- Bueno técnicamente será nuestra primera vez juntos así que, no quiero tomarte aquí.

-Christian yo…-Tome un largo suspiro.- Soy virgen.- Le dije y el me volvió a besar.

-No sabes, cuanto feliz me hace eso.- Dijo y me empezó a besar de nuevo.

-Chicos, vamos.- Dijo mi madre y nosotros nos separamos jadeantes.

-Ya vamos.- Dije y salí corriendo.

Al llegar con al departamento de mis padres ya era de tarde y mi madre me ordeno NO dormir con Christian. Pero obviamente no la obedecí y cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir, me metí al cuarto de Christian y en su cama, al sentir mi cuarto él se sobresaltó, abrió sus ojos y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto incorporándose igual que yo.- Tú madre dijo que no durmiéramos juntos.

-No, me importa.- Dije mientras me ponía en sus piernas y le tomaba el pelo.- No soporto estar lejos de ti, me mata.- Le dije y lo bese.

El me devolvió el beso, que empezó a subir de tono, me tomo de la cintura y me empecé a subir y a bajar sobre él, a restregarme, el empezó a gemir, yo a jadear, nos rodó en la cama.

-Bella.-Gimió.

-Christian- Jadee yo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Grito mi madre.

_**Estoy en problemas.**_ Pensé.


	7. No es capitulo:

No pude actualizar como dije que lo haría porque tuve mis ensayos para mi concierto de piano, pero les dejo un adelanto de cada historia:

JUST GIVE ME A REASON:

-Pensé que no vendrías- Escucho la voz de Elena detrás de mí. Me giro hacia ella.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, saben que fui a comprar unas cosas.- Dije y me volteo a ver extrañada, no entendía.- Isabella vino a comprar su vestido de novia.- Termine de decir y se hizo un silencio tenso.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE:

-Todo lo que está ahí es suyo, aunque sea solo por unos segundos.- Dijo Effie mientras Bella recordaba lo que había pasado en un pasado.

CUIDADO CON EL ÁNGEL:

"_No puede ser es el"_ pensó Bella mientras veía a Jared.

-Bueno, nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos.- Se escuchó su voz hablar sobre la de todos ellos.

-está bien, lo haremos.- Dijo su prima y empezaron a avanzar hacía el cuarto donde les darían la charla.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Le pregunto Jared a Bella quién no había avanzado.

También quería comentarles los horarios de actualización que creo que también deberían tener un día específico cada que se actualice, así que los horarios de actualización de Diciembre quedarían así:

JUST GIVE ME A REASON: Domingo 8 y Sábado 28.

CUIDADO CON EL ÁNGEL: sábado 14 de diciembre.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: Sábado 21 de diciembre.

Las imágenes estarán en la página que se encuentra en mi perfil o en el Facebook también se encuentra en mi perfil el link para que lo busquen.

El reparto de mis historias estará en videos que hare ara subirlos a YouTube en cuanto los termine iré subiendo uno tras otro.

¿Quieren tráiler de las historias?

Dejen sugerencias.

JUST GIVE ME A REASON: ¿Cómo creen que reaccione la madre de Bella y la de Christian?

CUIDADO CON EL ANGEL: ¿Qué creen que pase a esta historia en el siguiente capítulo?

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: ¿Quién creen que sea el acompañante de Bella en los juegos?

Dejen sus respuestas.


	8. Chapter 7

Pov Bella:

Me quede estática en mi lugar no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar Christian estaba igual o peor que yo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ni cómo actuar. Mi madre se quedó estática en su lugar mientras una expresión de furia cruzaba su cara.

-Espero una respuesta-Dijo secamente volteándome a ver interrogadoramente.

-Yo…-Intente decir bajándome de Christian-Madre puedo explicarlo.- Le dije y Christina se paró de la cama.

-Eso es lo mínimo que podrían hacer.- Dijo, y Christian al darse cuenta de la situación se le desencajo la cara, Grace sabría eso.- No te preocupes Christian tu madre hace un rato la llamaron del aeropuerto tu hermana, Kate y Anastasia llegaron.- Le dijo y Christian se calmó.

-Mira madre, esto es mi culpa deja de lado a Christian vamos a mi habitación y te explico.- Le dije jalándola de la mano para salir de la habitación de Christian. Nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto que quedaba alado del de ella, y al entrar cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro, me senté en mi cama seguida de ella que se sentó como vil adolecente sobre sus rodillas.

-Cuéntamelo todo.- Dijo impaciente, es una chismosa.

-Mamá.- Le dije avergonzada, nunca había hablado de esos temas con ella, solo con mis hermanos y mi padre.- No seas importunen te.- Le dije y me avente a mi cama riendo como loca. Esta iba hacer una noche muy divertida.- Mira, tú me dijiste que no entrara a la habitación de Christian para dormir, y pues yo dije no vamos a dormir, y me metí a su habitación y nos empezamos a besar y luego el me subió en y me empezó a restregar contra él, y después entraste tú.- Le dije viéndola culpable.

-Eres una sucia Gretel.- Me dijo ella riendo, me encanta esta faceta de mi madre siempre tan liberal y me encanta cuando no es mi madre es mi amiga.- Pero bueno creo que te hace falta la charla sobre sexo, que nadie te ha dado.- Dijo poniéndose seria.- Mira cuando un hombre y una mujer deciden…

-Mamá no te preocupes por eso, mis hermanos y mi padre ya me la dieron hace varios años, diez años para ser exactos.- Le dije riendo.

-Esos malditos, les dije que te la dieran conmigo presente.- Dijo.

-No pues lo bueno que quieres mucho a tus hijos, si no que pasaría.- Dije y ella río.

Me acaricio la mejilla.

-Hija te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y valiente.- Dijo y se le escapo una lagrima del ojo.- No se cómo voy a poder estar sin ti en la casa.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrima.- Bueno a dormir, mañana ya hicimos varias reservaciones en tiendas, tres para ser exactas.- Dijo ella parándose.- Y en una vamos a comprar los vestidos de tus damas de honor.

-Está bien.- Dije calmada, salió de mi cuarto, y yo me acosté.

"Mañana será un largo día" pensé antes de acomodarme para dormir, y caí rendida.

Pov Christian.

Después de que Bella y su madre salieran yo me acerque a la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba la nota que me había dado Elena, la saque para leerla otra vez.

Tenemos que hablar, en

Nueva York es el único lugar donde nadie

Nos puede molestar.

Elena Lincoln.

Sé que Bella no se merece que le haga esto, pero es la única forma de saber qué es lo que quiere Elena. Sé que si Bella se entera será el fin de su cariño hacía mí, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso no soportaría perderla.

Le envié un mensaje a Elena:

Ya estoy en Nieva York

Nos vemos en el hotel Hilton

No faltes.

Christian Grey.

Al minuto me lo respondió:

A las 2:30 p.m

Te estaré esperando.

Elena Lincoln.

Después de ese mensaje me acosté en mi cama y pensé en Bella y con eso me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, necesitaba ir a correr, me levante y me puse mi conjunto deportivo negro.

Al salir del cuarto me encontré con la señora que hace el aseo y le pregunte por las señoras y por Bella y me dijo que habían salido junto con Kate, Mia y Anastasia.

Salí del departamento y me dirigí al parque y corrí por media hora.

Después de terminar de correr volví a casa, al entrar ya no estaba la señora del aseo y tampoco mi madre, la madre de Bella, ni ella ni las demás, me fui a mi habitación y me metí a bañar al salir me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter azul y mis zapatos.

Salí de la casa y tome uno de los carros de los Scott, y me dirigí al hotel Hilton, iba escuchando un disco que traía el carro que era de una banda llamada f4 antes eran el fantástico cuarteto pero decidieron cambiarle el nombre, agarre la caja del disco que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y pude ver a los chicos que tocaron con Isabella en nuestra noche de compromiso, y a ella en la portada, el disco se llamaba Just give me a reason, genial Isabella estaba en un grupo mundialmente famoso, muchos hombres ya la habían visto con poca ropa, necesito investigar más sobre ella.

Llegue al hotel y le di las llaves del carro al valet parking, que no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al conducir el Ferrari, entre al hotel y me dirigí a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes.- Le salude ella me volteo a ver sonrojándose.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo ella.- ¿A nombre de quién?

-Elena Lincoln.- Le conteste sonriendo.

-Tome.- Me estiro la llave de la habitación.- La señora los está esperando.

-Gracias.- Tome la llave y me dirigí a la habitación, que era más bien una suite, introduje la llave en la cerradura y entre para encontrarme a Elena sentada en una silla, traía un vestido sin tirantes y un volado en la cintura color rojo, unos aretes y sus zapatos color plateados, el cabello suelto.

Me volteo para cerrar la puerta.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Escucho la voz de Elena detrás de mí. Me giro hacia ella.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, saben que fui a comprar unas cosas.- Dije y me volteo a ver extrañada, no entendía.- Isabella vino a comprar su vestido de novia.- Termine de decir y se hizo un silencio tenso.

Pov Bella:

La primer tienda a la que fuimos a las 8 de la mañana fue a la de Vera Wang a decir verdad ninguno me gusto, salimos de ahí a las 11 del día, después nos fuimos a kleinfeld en donde nos recibieron y nos pasaron a una sala de espera.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Isabel y seré tú asesora el día de hoy.- Me dijo sonriendo una mujer.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Isabella y esta es mi madre Marie Scott.- Dije señalando a mi madre.- La madre de mi prometido Grace Grey.- La señale ahora a ella.- Y mis damas de honor, Mia Grey la hermana de mi prometido, Anastasia Steele y Katherin Kavanag.- Le dije señalando a mis amigas.

-Muy bien sígueme.- Me dijo y la seguí nos guio a una especie de sala de espera en donde se encuentran vestidos en todos lados.- Bueno me llevare a Isabella a que me diga que estilo quiere y cuanto es su presupuesto- Dijo y empezó a caminar yo detrás de ella llegamos como a un cuarto donde me dio una bata.- Antes de todo dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a tener que comprar 4 vestidos.- Dije segura.- Vamos a ser dos bodas, una para la sociedad y otro para la familia.

-¿Y tú presupuesto?

-No hay ningún presupuesto, mi padre pagara los vestidos, el cielo es el límite.- Le dije imitando el mensaje de mi padre en la mañana.

-Está bien traeré vestidos.- Salió de ahí para quitarme la falda negra, la playera blanca de estampado floreado, la pulsera dorada, y los aretes que los metí a mi cartera roja, los zapatos negros, y me puse la bata blanca.

Después de 30minutos llego Isabel.

-Mira, te traje estos para la fiesta de la sociedad.- Dijo ella mientras me enseñaba cuatro vestidos.

-Me probare este.- Dije señalando un vestido con volados y brillos.

-Entonces hay que ponértelo.- Dijo y me ayudo a ponérmelo.-Vamos a salir.

Llegamos en donde se encontraban ellas.

-Me gusta este.-Dijo Ana, y las demás asintieron.

Después de casi 5 horas ya todo había estado probándome casi medía tienda buscando los dos que faltaban.

-¿Son estos tus vestidos?- Dijo Isabel.

-Si estos son.-Dije segura.

-bueno los mandaremos a tu departamento solo tienes que ir a para a la caja.- Me dijo y me fui a cambiar para ir a pagar.

Después de pagar nos fuimos a la casa.

-Buenas noches.- Le dije a Rosario, la señora del aseo.

-Buenas noches señorita, el joven Christian llego hace más de dos horas está en su cuarto.- Dijo mientras se giraba hacia mi.-Le dejaron esto en la puerta señorita.

-Gracias.- Le dije y me dirigí a mí habitación, donde abrí el sobre.

"_No, no" _Pensé entre lágrimas, me había vuelto a engañar, pero esta vez no se lo perdonaría, no volvería hacer la misma niña estúpida, ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

¿Les gusto?


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Ser o parecer

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Christian:

Estaba muy preocupado con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, pero más por lo que pasaría dentro de 4 horas hoy era nuestra primera boda para la sociedad.

Era 9 de Agosto y nos casaríamos en la mansión que le regalo Roger a la mamá de Bella cuando supo que estaba embarazada por segunda vez el lugar era enorme para decir verdad la casa tiene 27.000 pies cuadrados (unos 2.500 m2) y tiene una parcela de dos acres (más de 8.000 m2). Cuenta con 14 habitaciones y 17 baños, en una de esas tantas habitaciones se quedó Bella en este mes, y en otras las chicas junto con sus respectivas parejas, y las que sobraban nuestros respectivos padres.

Aunque no era solo eso lo que me tenía preocupado, ni la noche de bodas ni nada de nuestro matrimonio, sino lo que Elena me había dicho hace un mes.

_Seria padre._

Por lo que me había comentado llevaba medio mes de embarazo y que se había enterado el mismo día en el que Bella llego, eso significaba que había quedado embarazada la vez que fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de José.

Y para serles sincero tenía miedo que Bella se enterara antes de la boda y lo cancelara todo, ella tenía un gran corazón e iba a querer que me casara con Elena por el bebé, pero yo estaba seguro que sin Bella yo no podría vivir.

En este momento mi hermano, mis amigos, mi padre y mi futuro suegro están abriendo una botella de vino, con sus elegantes esmóquines.

-Recuerda que no tienes que hacer enojar a la novia en la noche de bodas.-Decía Roger mientras me pasaba una copa de vino, yo la acepte gustoso

-Si no, no hay acción.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ethan, Eliot y José, y se echaron a reír.

-No sean puercos.-Dijeron Anthony y Edward Scott mientras entraban en la habitación.

-No mamen esto me está haciendo daño, estoy viendo dos rubios igualitos.-Dijo Eliot viendo al vino.-Mejor ya no tomo.-Dijo dejando la copa.

-Estúpido son Edward y Anthony.-Dije pegándole en la cabeza y eso hizo que todos riéramos.

Edward y Anthony se voltearon a ver e intercambiaron movimientos de manos, ellos dos hablaban el idioma de los sordos mudos.

-Cara le decimos, cruz que se sorprenda en la fiesta.-Creo que dijo Edward, aventó la moneda al aire y cayó cara y me voltearon a ver.-Christian podrías venir un segundo a nuestra habitación.

-Por supuesto.-Dije parándome y siguiéndolo.

-Espera Anthony ¿Dónde están las chicas?-Pregunto su padre.

-En casa de la madre de Anastasia preparándose para la fiesta.-Dijo él y salió seguido de Edward y de mí.

Al llegar a su habitación me dejaron pasar primero, cuando hubieron entrado cerraron la puerta con seguro.

-Bien esto es difícil…-Edward

-Pero lo tienes que sabes…-Anthony

-Alguien va a venir que es amigo te Anthony…-Edward.

-Y le queramos partir la cara…-Anthony

-Por qué lastimo a Bella…-Ya entiendo a Bella cuanto sufría por esto.

-Esa persona fue novio de ella.-Un momento no están hablado de…-Es Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Cullen con todo esto?-Pregunte exasperado.

-Bueno pues digamos que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella y que nos acabamos de enterar que su familia y el fueron invitados a la boda.-Me dice Anthony.

-¡¿Quién MIERDA LA INVITO?!-Dije enojado.

-Pues no te decimos porque Bella se enoja, au.-Dijo Edward al ser golpeado por Anthony.

-Callate estúpido.-Le dijo él.

-Gracias chicos.- les dije y salí de esa habitación.

No lo podría creer Bella había invitado a la familia de Cullen no tengo nada contra ella, sino contra él. Me las pagara esta misma noche y en la fiesta.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

POV BELLA:

Hoy era el día de mi boda el que se suponía que sería el más feliz de mi vida, pero no era así.

Hoy me casaba con un hombre al que he amado desde niños, y al que odio, eso no es para celebrar.

Estamos llegando a la casa que mi madre me ha regalado por mi boda.

Mi futura suegra va arreglada con un vestido rosa y su cabello agarrado en una coleta, mi madre con un vestido color gris azulada que deja ver sus hombros va con el cabello estilo de los 50s y con varios accesorios, y mis damas de honor van de diferentes colores y diferentes estilos empecemos con Ana, ella va con un vestido morado en corte sirena strapless unas flores en la parte de abajo y unos zapatos morados, Mia va con un vestido color verde de una sola manga con destellos de colores, y Kate bueno Kate fue la más extravagante ella lleva un vestido rojo con mangas y es semi-transparente, ninguna lleva zapatos ya que los compramos mi madre y yo.

Y yo llevo mi vestido color champagne que tiene una gran falda y unas flores que están en la parte inferior haciendo una v hacia arriba y tiene varios diseños, yo tampoco llevo zapatos porque Anastasia los compro y los dejo en la casa en la que ya hemos llegado.

Al entrar a la enorme casa que era de mi madre vemos todas las luces que están poniendo todavía, mi madre me pone una enorme cobija encima para que no se ve vea el vestido por si nos encontramos a Christian pero gracias a mi padre y los chicos él no sale del cuarto y podemos pasar sin problemas al mío, cuando entramos mi madre cierra las cortinas para que ningún paparazzi de los que va llegando pueda ver mi vestido.

-Bueno chicas.-Nos llama la atención Grace.-Todo está terminado y ahora estamos muy hermosas para salir.-Dice y nos empezamos a reír todas menos ellas.- ¿De qué se ríen?

-Es que Grace si ya quieres irte así pues sí, pero que no se te olvide que cuando quieras venir por los zapatos están aquí.-Le digo y ella se pone toda roja lo que hace que riamos más.

-Hay bueno donde están todos los zapatos.-Dice poniéndose cada vez más roja.

-Bueno como saben Anastasia, Mia y Kate calzan del mismo número.-Dije y ellas asintieron.-Así que compramos diferentes pares del 5 para que escojan estos son.-Les dije abriendo todas las tapas de los pares de zapatos que había comprado.-Y estos son para ti Grace.-Le dije enseñándole unos zapatos blancos de tacón con plataforma en termino en pico.

-Bella combinan muy bien con mi vestido. Gracias.-Dijo recibiéndolos y dándome un abrazo.

-De nada- le dije sonriéndole-Mamá-La llame y ella me volteo a ver.-Estos son los tuyos.-Le di sus zapatos gris azulados con una flor en medio de la abertura que dejaba ver un dedo, se los puso igual que Grace.-Ustedes ya terminaron.-Las chicas todavía no se decidían. Solo Kate ya se había decidido por unos rojos con tacón de aguja que ya se había calzado.

-Yo ya.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bella ¿De qué color?-Me preguntaron las dos.

Me eche a reír y escogí unas sandalias plateadas de tacón a Mia y a Ana unas sandalias color uva con tacón plateado y un moño en la parte de atrás.

-Ya estamos.-Dijeron cuando se las hubieron puesto.

-Bella estos son los tuyo.-Me dijo Ana extendiéndome unos zapatos color champagne, me los puse y la abrace.

-Gracias.-Dije y vi que no tenían accesorios y me acorde.-Chicas yo les compre esto y por eso les pedí que no usaran joyas.-Dije y me acerque a mi mesita de noche y saque todas los joyeros que había comprado-Mia.-Le dije y le tendí el joyero que escogí para ella.-Kate.-Le tendí el suyo.-Ana.-También el de ella.-Grace y Marie.-Les dije tendiéndoles el suyo respectivamente.

El de Mia era de color beige con piedras que formaban un sol de color amarillo, adentro se encontraba un conjunto de joyería de color verde.

-Bella es precioso.-Dijo ella y me abrazo.-Gracias.-Dijo y se lo puso.

El de Kate era negro con piedras plateadas que formaban una flor, su joyería era plateada con piedras rojas y una pulsera de oro blanco con diamantes.

-Bella es maravilloso.-Me dijo y también me abrazo-Gracias.-Y también se lo puso.

El de Ana era plateado con piedras de color negro que formaban una pisada de pájaro, su conjunto era técnicamente un racimo de uvas en diamantes.

-Bella es de locos.-Dijo ella poniéndoselo y viniendo a abrazarme-gracias.

El Grace era plateado con piedras que formaban dos x y el de mi madre morada con piedras de colores en la parte de arriba. La joyería de Grace era color rosa y eran unas perlas que arriba traían unas mariposas y el de mi madre eran unas perlas blancas.

-Gracias Bella-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Bella es tu boda y tus nos has dado más que nosotras a ti así que…-Dijo mi madre se volteó y agarro una cajita.-Toma, de parte de Charlie y de Rene.-Dijo y me la dio.

Al abrirla me encontré con una joyería de unas flores eran un collar y unos aretes.

-Es el conjunto de Rene.-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ellos querían que las tuvieras, querían dártelas el día de tu boda ellos mismos pero el destino no quiso que fuera así, ellos te consideraban una hija.-Dijo mi madre.

Déjenme decirles que mi tío Charlie y mi tía Rene fueron como mis segundos padres y así me trataban, ya que al perder a su bebé mi tía ya no pudo tener más hijo, ero hace 10 años un camión se estrelló en el carro en el que viajaban llevándose su vida.

-Ellos también te dejaron otro regalo pero ese es para cuando te cases de nuevo en 4 días.-Dijo sonriéndome mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.-¿Lista para pertenecer a un solo hombre por el resto de tú vida?-Pregunto sonriéndome-¿Y aventurarte en la mayor misión en tú existencia, el ser feliz?

No supe que contestar

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo de hoy. Les dejo un adelanto.

_**Me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Christian mientras veía el nombre de quién me había regalado el collar.**_

_**-Quiero que se lo devuelvas.-Me dijo y me tomo del brazo.-Él es una mala persona, y no te quiero cerca de él-Me dijo con los dientes apretados.**_

_**-Suéltame.-Le dije soltándome bruscamente.- ¿Por qué lo tendría que devolver?**_

_**-Porque yo te lo ordeno.-Me dijo acercándose más a mí.-Y tú me obedeces.**_

_**-no, estás muy equivocado, porque yo no soy un perro ni una sumisa a la que puedes mangonear a tu antojo, que te quede claro Christian.-Le dije tratando de quitarle el collar.-Mira si el problema es que me lo haya regalado el pues se lo devuelvo, pero dámelo.-Le dije ya enojándome más.**_

_**-Eres mi esposa y aras ¡LO QUE YO TE DIGA!-Lo último me lo grito.-¡SI TE DIGO QUE LLORES, TÚ ME PREGUNTAS QUE TANTO!-Me dijo mientras aventaba la caja, voltee a ver la caja en el suelo.**_

_**-¡¿CUAL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?! ¡¿QUE EL ME AYA REGAL UN ESTUPIDO COLLAR?! ¡ESO SE ARREGLA, PERO TÚ VAS A TENER UN HIJO CON OTRA Y ESE HIJO TUYO SERA PARA TODA TU ESTUPIDA VIDA!- Se quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar que yo sabía todo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Titulo: Just give me a reason

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Fifty shades of grey / Twilight.

Pareja: Bella/ Cristian.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y E. solo la historia me pertenece.

Las canciones del capitulo son:

La pasión- Sarah Brigtman

Just give me a reason- P¡nk.

P.O.V CHRISTIAN:

-¿Christian ya escogiste quienes se sentaran de tú lado de la mesa?-Me pregunta Ethan.

-Si, después de pensarlo mucho quiero que aparte que este mi familia, estén Elena Lincoln.-Les digo y ellos me voltean a ver sorprendidos todos ellos sabían de mi relación con Elena- Y aparte algunas personas que invite.-Les dije y escucho unos golpes en la puerta- Adelante.- Dije y entra mi madre por la puerta.

- ¿listo?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, yo solo asentí.- Entonces baja conmigo- Dijo y me tomo del brazo.-Inhala y exhala.- Dijo empezamos a empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Bajamos por las escaleras y vimos a varias personas conocidas, algunos actores de Hollywood. Varios flashes nos dieron en la cara a mi madre y a mí, dejándome aturdido un rato para después reaccionar y empezar a sonreír.

Caminamos hasta el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia que sería en el jardín trasero al llegar las personas empezaron a tomar su asiento, mi cuñado Edward tomo lugar alado del piano, y yo comencé a caminar por el pasillo lleno de pétalos de rosas, llegue hasta el altar esperamos a que llegara el juez que nos iba a casar y Edward empezó a tocar matrimonio de amor.

"_Que correcta para la ocasión" _pensé con sarcasmo.

Primero entro Anastasia y José, quienes iban de morado.

Segundo Katherine y Eliot, ellos van de rojo.

Y por último Mia y Ethan, ellos van de verde con el ramo de color amarillo.

Ethan, Elliot y José se colocan a mi lado y las chicas de lado de Isabella.

Vuelvo la mirada y la veo caminando del brazo de Roger, se ve simplemente hermosa lleva un vestido de color champagne con beige, con algunas rosas, su ramo era de color beige con algunos cristales en el.

-Cuídala.- Dijo Roger cuando hubieron llegado al altar, la música paro.

- Con mi vida.- Le dije y la tome de la mano en donde descansaba el anillo que le había comprado hace dos semanas.

El padre comenzó la ceremonia pero yo simplemente la veía a ella.

-Christian tus votos por favor.- Me dijo el padre, después de haberlo meditado mucho había comprado unas pulseras como Bella los anillos tomo su pulsera su anillo en la misma mano y con la otra la de ella.

Conoces tu interior te sientes tan vacío  
Y es una píldora difícil de tragar para ti  
Pero me enamoro de ti, nunca te recuperarás  
Si me enamoro de ti, yo nunca seré el mismo

Tengo muchas ganas de amarte  
Tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo toda la noche  
Sé que somos sólo la mitad del camino  
Pero contigo quiero llegar al final  
Tengo muchas ganas de tocarte  
Pienso en ti todos los días  
Sé que somos sólo la mitad del camino  
Contigo hasta el final.

Dije y ella me veía a los ojos y pude ver algo en ellos que no descifre.

-Isabella los tuyos por favor- Le dijo esta vez el padre.

Ella tomo mi pulsera y mi anillo igual con una mano y con otra la mía.

Ella tomo un gran suspiro y dijo:

Justo desde el principio, fuiste un ladrón,  
robaste mi corazón,  
y yo fui tu víctima queriendo  
te dejé ver las partes de mí  
que no eran tan hermosas,  
y con cada caricia, las arreglaste.

Amor no quiero que te enojes,  
cuando me des a escoger entre mi vida y tú  
porque yo escogeré mi vida y mi vida eres tú.

Dijo y yo ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Christian Grey aceptas…?

-Acepto.-Dije sin siquiera dejarlo terminar la frase.

- ¿Gretel Isabella Scott aceptas a Christian Grey como tu futuro esposo…?

-Acepto.- Dijo ella igual que yo.

-Puedes besar a la novia.- Me dijo el juez y cuando bese a Bella fue como si no hubiera nadie al alrededor, primero se quedó pasmada en su lugar y después me devolvió el beso, era un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja cuando empezaron a aplaudir. Ella giro su rostro y yo puse mi barbilla en su cabeza, levanto su vista y me vio directamente a los ojos, se puso roja y tomo mi mano.

Empezamos a caminar seguidos por nuestros invitados hasta donde se llevaría a cabo nuestra fiesta, al llegar me quede sorprendido por el trabajo que habían hecho nuestras madres, el lugar tenía mucha luz, en el centro de cada mesa había un tipo árbol en donde había flores color beige en la mesa de los novios había dos, había velas en agua color beige, todo era perfecto color beige y champagne.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y se empezaron a sentar nuestros invitados, yo estaba tan concentrado en Bella que se me olvido que Elena se sentaría a mi lado, me di cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había sentado.

-Felicidades Christian, Isabella.- Nos dijo ella y Bella la volteo a ver enojada.

-Gracias Señora Lincoln.- Contesto Bella molesta- No es por ser grosera, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?- Dijo y yo trague audiblemente.

-Querida no te lo dijo Christian.- Dijo ella arrogante- El me invito, y por si tu siguiente pregunta es qué porque estoy sentada aquí, es la misma respuesta.- Dijo ella sonriendo con inferioridad.

Bella me volteo a ver con los ojos llenos de desconcierto y me di cuenta que los que estaban a su lado eran Edward Henderson, Jasper Hale y Anthony Scott (Su hermano).

-¿Amor no nos vas presentar? – Dije enojado por ver puros hombres a su lado.

-Claro, cariño.- Dijo ella irónicamente.- Él es Edward Henderson y su esposa Natasha Swan esta con su hija en la mesa de haya.- Dijo ella señalando la mesa que estaba a nuestro lado.

-Mucho gusto señor Grey.-Me dijo con un acento Ingles el dándome la mano.- Estamos muy felices que Bella se haya casado ya.- Dice el y Bella le da un zape.- Salvaje.

-Jasper Hale, su esposa Alice Cullen quien está esperando un hijo se encuentran en la misma mesa que Natasha.- Dijo y el rubio me dio la mano.

- Mucho gusto.- Dice con un acento francés.

-El gusto es mío- Les dije a los dos.- ¿De dónde conocen a Bella?- Pregunte interesado por saber de la vida de Bella.

- Bueno nos conocemos desde Londres, ella me presento a Natasha, y después decidimos armar una banda.- Dice Edward.

Sonrió tristemente, si ella no se hubiera ido horita estaríamos juntos por amor y no por una herencia.

Yo soy Anthony Scott.- Dice su hermano causando las risas de todos.- Un placer conocerte.- Dice dándome la mano.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- Pregunto viendo a Bella.

-Yo 23- Edward.

-Yo 21- Jasper-

- Yo…- Anthony

-Ya lo sabemos- Decimos todos menos Elena al mismo tiempo.

- Si nos permiten vamos a ir con nuestras respectivas parejas.- Dijo Jasper parándose de la mesa, junto con Edward y Anthony, se hizo un incómodo silencio entre nosotros tres.

Nuestros invitados ya habían tomado lugar en sus asientos, nuestros respectivos padres.

-Es hora del vals de los esposos.- Dijo Roger.- El primer vals- Suspiro.

Me levante de mi asiento y le tendí la mano a Bella, ella la acepto y se paró a mi lado rodeamos la mesa para llegar a la pista de baile, la tome de la cintura y ella coloco una mano en mí hombro, y empezó a sonar la canción:

Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión…

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, y yo la veía a los ojos que mostraban rabia, enojo y otras cosas que no descifre.

Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión…

Empezó a cantar el hombre, y yo le tome un mechón suelto de su cabello, sus ojos cambiaron mostrando algo más amor, tristeza, nostalgia, ella era una rara combinación de sentimientos que si no se controlaban iban a explotar.

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convertida en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…

Cuando ella me pazo los dos brazos por el cuello sentí cosas mágica, empezó a acariciarme los cabellos de la nuca y acercar su rostro al mío. 

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad…

Me beso tan tiernamente al principio, pero después el beso se volvió demandante, pero notros nos seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, escuchamos como la gente empezó a aplaudir.

Nunca te faltará  
Alguien en quien confiar  
Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión…

No podía imaginarnos en otro momento que no fuera así, juntos los dos sin que nadie nos importara, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, sin ningún mortal que nos separara, es así como quiero estar, solos.

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…

De pronto me la imagino en una casa en Seattle, los dos juntos acostados en el césped, tomando nuestro almuerzo, una imagen de ella embarazada, en Navidad, con nuestros hijos, ella leyendo un libro mientras yo mantengo la cabeza recostada en sus piernas mientras nuestro hijo descansa en mí. Nos separamos a falta de aire.

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar…

Volteo a ver mi alrededor y ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, veo a Elena que enojada, y sé que es porque esta celosa que aun sabiendo que ella está embarazada no me case con ella y veo al niño Cullen con una despampanante rubia que reconozco como Tania Denali, pero sinceramente en este momento el mundo me importa una mierda, solo ella y yo.

Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adonde anida la pasión…

Mmmhhh  
La pasión

Bella me da un beso en el pecho y yo le levanto la barbilla con la mano y le planto un beso en los labios al separarnos le dedico una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

-Bueno llego el momento en que el novio saque la liga.- Dijo mi suegro y trajeron una silla, se acercaron las chicas que por cierto Anastasia ni podía caminar con su vestido, que la ayudaron a subir su pierna en la silla cuidando que Bella no se cayera.

-Vamos Christian- Me animo mi padre.

Me acerque en donde estaba Bella y le fui acariciando la pierna hasta llegar al muslo que es donde estaba la liga.

-Sin manos.- Escuche que grito Elliot.

Así que acerque mi boca a la liga que era de color blanco en una flor y con cristales, le beso el muslo y agarro la liga con los dientes se la voy quitando, y cuando llego al pie Kate, Mia y Ana la ayudan a levantarle el pie, al sacar la liga ella baja el pie y yo me quito la liga de los labios se la doy a mi suegra que se acerca a recibirla.

Me acerco a Bella y la levanto, no sé qué pesa más ella o el vestido, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y le planto un beso.

-Te amo.- Le digo y ella no me responde.

La vuelvo a dejar en el suelo y dan la orden que es hora de partir el pastel, nos acercamos y era de un color marfil, tenía cuatro pisos rectangulares, y arriba tenía un moño, nos pasaron el cuchillo y lo cortamos ante de los aplausos de todos, nos dimos un beso y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa ahí ya se encontraban sentados Elena, Edward H., Jasper y Antjony, y varias de mis ex-novias, mierda.

-Christian- Dijeron felices al verme.

- Britney, Denielle y Esmeralda.- Les dije educadamente.

Voltea ver a Bella y veo que me ve con una mirada asesina, se sienta en su lugar yo la imito, empiezo a entablar una conversación con Edward H. respecto a lo que ha pasado con Bella desde hace dos años que se fue.

Bella entabla una conversación con Jasper que le cuenta como ha estado Alice durante el embarazo y sobre algunos asuntos sobre la empresa que se encontraba en Londres, y cuando iniciaría su próxima gira, y de pronto se acerca la persona que quería ver en estos momentos.

-Felicidades Señor y Señora Grey.- Nos dice Cullen acercándose con una sonrisa engreída.- Les presento a Tania Denali.- Dice señalando a una rubia que está a su lado lleva un vestido extremadamente corto color lila, y unas sandalias negras. Y el cabello en ligeras ondulas.

-un gusto conocerlo señor Grey.- Dijo la rubia dándome la mano.- ¿Isabella cómo has estado?- Dijo y Bella le dedico una mirada no muy grata.- ¿No crees que es mucho vestido para tan pequeña mujer? –Pregunto provocando a Bella, hablando un idioma que solo

- ¿Y tú no crees que te queda demasiado chico ese vestido? Bueno digo, con la edad que te cargas.- Dijo Bella haciendo enojar a Tania que dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar en la mesa en la que se encontraban todos lo Cullen.

-Con permiso.- Dijo Cullen imitando el mismo gesto que Tania.

Empezaron a repartir el pastel, primero lo repartieron a nuestra mesa, Bella y yo posamos para el fotógrafo que habíamos contratado, José.

Cuando hubieron terminado de repartir el pastel, todos empezaron a comer era de blue velvet y red velvet relleno con crema.

-¿Quién escogió el sabor del pastel, y su masa?- Nos pregunta Elena que hasta este momento me doy cuenta que lleva un vestido azul con strapless azul con corte sirena.

-Lo escogimos juntos.- Digo y volteo a ver a Bella.

- Si, el segundo piso es de blue velvet como el cuarto, y el primer piso de red velvet como el tercero.- Dice y empieza a comer.- El relleno es de crema, un pastel muy sencillo.- Dice y me voltea a ver y me da un beso y siento como Elena se tensa a mi lado.

-Sabe muy bien.- Dice Elena y sigue comiendo, Bella se separa y toma vino.- ¿Tienen agua o un jugo?- Pregunta Elena.

- Claro, se lo puedes pedir a uno de los meseros, también hay soda italiana.- Le digo y le hablo a uno de los meseros.

Ella pide su soda y todo continúa con normalidad, le pregunto a Bella que de que platillo van a servir y ella me contesta que es tipo buffet, que hay comida italiana, inglesa y francesa, y que hay una mesa de postres, en donde se encuentran dos de mis favoritos: los cannolos y los zeppoles.

-Es hora de los discursos.- Dice mi hermana.- Que pase Roger Scott.- Dice ella y mi suegro se levanta torpemente de su asiento, los meseros sirven ahora champagne.

- Solo quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de que mi hija haya encontrado la felicidad alado de Christian, y quiero decirle unas cuantas palabras a Christian.- Dice y me ve seriamente.- No la hagas llorar, enojar, porque te puede meter una bala en el trasero, se perseguir a una persona hasta el fin del mundo y se usar una arma.- Dice y Bella ríe por su discurso, la gente l mira con miedo.- Vas Carrick.- Dice mientras nosotros tomamos a nuestra copa.

Mi padre se sube a decir unas palabras pero no le sale ni una sola.

-Grace, vas.- Dice y le pasa el micrófono a mi madre. Todos los invitados ríen.

-Solo quiero agradecer a Marie y Roger por crear a una persona tan humilde, cariñosa y hermosa, la cuidaremos y protegeremos.- Dice mi madre y baja del escenario y volvemos a tomar de nuestra copa.

Sube Marie y Bella le sonríe.

-Recuerdo cuando eras una niña de 9 años y escribiste family portrait, fue cuando les dimos la noticia que nos separaríamos, tú nos hiciste ver nuestros errores lo que le estábamos haciendo a nuestra familia, y gracias a ti conseguimos estar bien, volvimos hacer una familia feliz, te amo y sé que él te hará feliz.- Dice y veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

Y así fueron pasando.

-Bella hermanita espero que hayas dormido bien estos 18 años, porque no dormirás por un rato.- Fue el excelente discurso de mis cuñados, Roger hizo una mueca de desagrado y le tomo a su copa.

Era mi turno de pasar cuando ya me había dado cuenta.

-Es extraordinario encontrar a una persona que te acepta, y comprende tal y como eres y con Bella yo he sentido eso y más, desde que éramos unos simples niños, hasta ahora.- Le digo sonriéndole- Quiero que le den un gran aplauso a mi hermosa esposa, quiero que sepas que si muriera en este momento serán tus dulces labios los que recuerde.- Dije y me baje del escenario.

-Va la novia.- Dijo Kate por el micrófono.

Bella se levantó y subió al escenario, detrás de ella los chicos Edward H., Jasper y Anthony.

-Yo no tengo palabras para decir lo que siento por Christian, simplemente no las encuentro así que yo decidí escribir una canción, antes de venir aquí.- Se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar.

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Se queda el piano después de que Edward y Bella terminaran de tocar, ella se para y baja y me da un fuerte abrazo.

Después de ese episodio sirven la cena y después de 5 horas la fiesta termina.

No encontramos en este momento en una de las habitaciones de la casa estamos abriendo los regalos de nuestra boda, llevo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga vino estoy descalzo igual que Bella que lleva un vestido color negro de manga dos cuartos y corto.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunto cuando agarro una caja color azul con un moño de un azul más fuerte, lo abro y es un collar.- ¿Q.u.e e.s e.s.t.o?- Le vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez separando cada palabra.

Me voltea a ver sin ninguna expresión pero al ver el collar cambia.

_Me recordó al futuro que planeamos juntos._

_E. Cullen._

P.O.V BELLA:

Este día ha estado cargado de emociones todo el tiempo, en primer lugar los votos de Christian casi me hacen llorar, después la bruja se sienta con nosotros, y de ahí le siguen muchas cosas más.

Pero tenía que pasar esto justamente hoy, veo el collar que Christian mantiene en su mano pero tomo la tarjeta, y lee lo que dice en ella cierra de sopetón la caja, cierro los ojos por la sorpresa y los vuelvo abrí.

Me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Christian mientras veía el nombre de quién me había regalado el collar.

-Quiero que se lo devuelvas.-Me dijo y me tomo del brazo.-Él es una mala persona, y no te quiero cerca de él-Me dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Suéltame.-Le dije soltándome bruscamente.- ¿Por qué lo tendría que devolver?

-Porque yo te lo ordeno.-Me dijo acercándose más a mí.-Y tú me obedeces.

-no, estás muy equivocado, porque yo no soy un perro ni una sumisa a la que puedes mangonear a tu antojo, que te quede claro Christian.-Le dije tratando de quitarle el collar.-Mira si el problema es que me lo haya regalado el pues se lo devuelvo, pero dámelo.-Le dije ya enojándome más.

-Eres mi esposa y aras ¡LO QUE YO TE DIGA!-Lo último me lo grito.- ¡SI TE DIGO QUE LLORES, TÚ ME PREGUNTAS QUE TANTO!-Me dijo mientras aventaba la caja, voltee a ver la caja en el suelo.

-¡¿CUAL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?! ¡¿QUE EL ME AYA REGAL UN ESTUPIDO COLLAR?! ¡ESO SE ARREGLA, PERO TÚ VAS A TENER UN HIJO CON OTRA Y ESE HIJO TUYO SERA PARA TODA TU ESTUPIDA VIDA!- Se quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar que yo sabía todo.

- Tu…tu…-Empieza a tartamudear.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Desde el día que te viste con ella en Nueva York.- Le dije más calmada- Recibí un sobre y ahí tenía unas fotos tuyas entrando al hotel y la prueba de embarazo de ella.

Me ve extraño y se inca.

-Perdóname.- Me dice con la cara entre sus manos.- He sido un estúpido y lo se.- Dice y me empieza a besar la mano murmurando que lo perdone.

-Da igual Christian eso fue antes que volviéramos.- Le digo y me arrodillo ante el.- Lo que me es que no tuvieras la confianza para decírmelo, si no hubiera llegado a mis manos ese sobre, tú no me lo hubieras dicho ¿verdad?- Le digo y el baja la mirada.- ¿Ves? Me estarías mintiendo, peor ocultando un hijo.- Le digo y el me ve con ojos suplicantes.- Sino termine con el matrimonio, fue porque ya habían gastado mis padres y los tuyos.- _Mentirosa es porque lo amas _dice mi yo interno viéndome atreves de los lentes de media luna que tiene.- Te harás cargo de él.

-Por supuesto que clase de persona crees que soy.- Me dice indignado, me levanto.

-Elena vivirá con nosotros.- Le digo y el me ve sorprendido.- En lo que nace el bebé.- Le aclaro.

-Estaba pensando en dejarle una de las casas que tengo a mi nombre, la vería muy seguido para asegurarme que el bebé este bien.- Me dice y asiento, me gusta más esa ideas.- Aparte no creo que te lleves muy bien, cuando tú también te embaraces.- Me dice y recuerdo el estúpido testamento.

Me paro y le suelto la mano.

-¿Sabes? Yo confió en las personas sin siquiera conocerlas, hasta que ellos me demuestren lo contrario.- Le digo y me siento en la cama el me imita.- Empezare a trabajar en Seattle independent publishing.- Digo y el me voltea a ver va a decir algo y lo callo.- Quiero sentirme útil.- Le digo y sé que está en desacuerdo, veo que no hay nada en la cama y lo atraigo así mí.

Nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente me va recostando en la cama, y el empieza a acariciarme del tobillo hasta el muslo, se va adentrando un poco más hasta llegar a mi ropa interior.

-Christian para.- Le digo con dificultad y el vuelve a besarme.

-Por favor Bella, déjame hacerte mía, solo hoy, solo esta noche.- Dice y me dejo vencer.

Eso es todo en el siguiente capítulo hay lemmon.

Gracias a todas por leer.

Estas son las fotos.


End file.
